


Beautiful Reason for History

by parkjinchu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, M/M, Parent!Victuuri, Reality, VictUuri, Victor x Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have finally been gifted their beautiful baby girl. In hopes to make her a figure skating champion like they had both been previously, they set their beloved Miyuki up with lessons from an old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, I chose to name their baby girl Miyuki, with the kanji: 美由紀. This translates to 'beautiful reason for history', hence the title. I thought this would be a nice name to give their baby as per the OP, "History Makers". Additionally, in the story, Yuuri briefly discusses their timelines and the history they had :)

Bodies loosely tangled together atop the creamy sheets, morning crawled through the window slowly, stirring them awake. A yellowing light tumbled onto their bed, a warm patch of sun prickling on the tips of their toes. Morning hadn’t felt so peaceful in a long time, perhaps their baby was finally learning how to sleep-in.

Viktor’s long fingers pushed through Yuuri’s hair, twisting the black silky strands between the pads of his fingertips. Eyelids battling the sleep that slowly seeps away from him, the younger man cranes his neck upwards, smiling at the grey-haired man above him. “Good morning, Yuuri,” he says, voice dripping with fatigue, yet swelling with love. His warm blue eyes disappear behind his white eyelids as he leans down to place a kiss upon Yuuri’s forehead.

“Good morning,” Yuuri repeats, tone slow and gentle. He shuffles slightly, roping his arms around Viktor’s waist, tugging him into a hug.

It’s a quiet start to the day, the first they’ve had in a long time. Viktor doesn’t want to bet the baby will wake soon, but he (and Yuuri) both know that it won’t be long before her cries beg their attention. So, they savour these few moments of peace, where their world feels still and serene for a while. Days like this remind Yuuri of the beginning, when they’d sit in bed for hours, forgetting to practice and instead chatting endlessly. They’d learnt everything there was to know about each other, but somehow, topics of conversation kept appearing before them.

One of those, these days, was Miyuki.

“She’ll be awake, any minute now,” Yuuri says from beneath Viktor’s chin, face pushed into his boyfriend’s chest.

Viktor chuckles lightly, hands gently rubbing circles along the younger man’s back. “I know. Let’s just sleep a little longer,” he replies. It’s then, as if on cue, the room beside them erupts with high-pitched cries. “Miyukiiii,” Viktor whines, dragging the vowels, though his voice holds traces of excitement and love. No matter what Viktor may say, hands usually waving about dismissively, Miyuki and Yuuri were the two most important things in his life, holding first place in his heart.

Yuuri stirs, sitting up and wiping his eyes. Another loud cry rings out through the thin walls and he sighs dejectedly. “I don’t want to leave her waiting,” he whispers to Viktor, who’s hand rubs on his knee. Their peaceful morning was cut short, though Yuuri doesn’t plan on letting it be soiled by getting out of bed too soon.

He leaves the room and quietly opens the door to the next one, where Miyuki’s crib sits in the far corner, twinkling mobile spinning above her. Making his way to the barred crib, Yuuri pokes his head over the top. The little girl is so small, almost swimming in the sheets that surround her, as she squirms in the centre of the crib. Her blue eyes find his brown ones, and every time they meet, Yuuri feels like he might melt.

“Good morning, Miyuki-chan,” Yuuri beams, giving her round baby belly a gentle pat. She giggles lightly, high pitched and bubbly. Only six months old, she hasn’t quite grasped out to move effectively, but squirm she will. Grasping her toes, she wriggles about until Yuuri finally lifts her up into the air. “How did you sleep?” He asks once she’s cradled into his right arm, as if she’d reply. He uses his other arm to fix her comforter back into place, before grabbing a pacifier and popping it into her mouth.

Carrying the tiny bundle out of the room and into her parent’s, Yuuri finds Viktor almost asleep again, under the sheet that had previously been crumpled at their feet. “Say, ‘Good morning, Papa’!” Yuuri instructs the baby, causing Viktor to stir.

Opening his eyes, he’s greeted with Yuuri sliding back into bed beside him, using his own hand to wave their daughter’s about. Her other hand is in her mouth, smile stretched around her tiny fist as she hears her other father say, “Ah, hello Miyuki-chan!”

Making grabby-hands for the small bundle, Viktor takes her into his arms and rests her against his propped up legs. Leaning his head across, resting it on his senior’s shoulder, Yuuri sighs deeply. His forefinger is tucked inside Miyuki’s tiny fist, and his thumb rubs the soft skin over her dimpled knuckles. “Isn’t she beautiful?” he comments, as her blue eyes search over their faces, intrigued.

It was a picture perfect scene; the sun is rising higher, the room slowly glowing with light. The curtains dance slightly in the breeze that draws in, giving the room a serene atmosphere. Viktor and Yuuri sit as close as possible, cooing at baby Miyuki as if she were the prettiest thing they’d ever laid eyes upon.

And truthfully, they both believed she was.

***** *** *****

“Miyu-chan?!” Viktor calls for his daughter, setting her breakfast on the table.

Yuuri leads her out into the dining room, clutching onto her hand. The now-five-year-old is clad in a pink tutu, small rhinestones glittering under the light overhead as she bounds into the room. “Papa, look!” She exclaims, grabbing the tutu around her legs and spinning around to show off the leotard. As she spins, flecks of light bounce off her, and her smiling face practically glows.

Viktor’s face splits into a wide, adoring grin. “Oh, Miyuki…” He wonders aloud, as she stands in her spot. She rocks on her toes, hands behind her back as she shows off her new skating piece. “You look so beautiful.” He bends down onto his knees and presses kisses over her face. She giggles, trying to shrug him away, making Yuuri laugh.

She runs directly into Yuuri’s arms for safety. He scoops her up and together, they run away from her father, who has tears pooling in his eyes with pride.

The couple had decided early on in Miyuki’s life that they wanted her to be a figure skater like the two of them had previously been. Though, if it turned out she didn’t like the sport – they’d let her choose her own path. Now that she’s five years old, they’ve already bought her a few leotards and her first pair of skates, which were incredibly tiny and made Yuuri shed a few tears. Tomorrow, she was off to her first lesson.

Eventually, the older man catches up to the other two, enveloping them in a big hug. At Viktor’s smiling face, paired with red tear tracks racing down his cheeks, Yuuri feels his heart swell a little bit. He definitely feels the same way he believes his partner is: he wants to inspire Miyuki. Even if it turns out that she doesn’t aspire to be a figure skater like both of her fathers, he dreams that their daughter takes something from the both of them that drives her to achieve her own goals.

With Miyuki held between them, the family share a warm hug. A small family, in a small home, overflowing with pride and love and big dreams. This is what they’d always wanted.

Miyuki’s breakfast lay forgotten for a while on the counter.

***** *** *****

Yuuri had tied Miyuki’s hair into two identical pigtails. Their daughter’s black hair was still quite short, so her ponytails sat high and poised, bouncing as she leapt around the house. Viktor sits cross legged on the floor, showing her how to tie up her skates. A sense of familiarity passes through him as he flicks the laces around each other and hooks them through the skates. Her knots are messy and loose, but he promises she’ll get better.

Once they arrive at the rink, their daughter is bounding around, ready to go. They strap on her skates, before their own, and carefully lead her onto the ice. On either side of her, holding her hands, they slowly slide across the ice. Viktor shows her how to step along, and Yuuri holds tightly onto her hand in fear she’ll fall over.

Eventually, she asks for them to let go, and confidently has a skate around herself. She trips over once or twice, accompanied by little shrieks of terror on her parent’s behalf. They skate around together, the three of them, waiting for her coach to arrive for her first private lesson.

Eventually, “It’s still disgustingly cute, even when you have a daughter,” a voice calls from behind the family, startling all three of them. A blond boy stands behind the rink’s walls, leaning on his elbows. His smirk is wide, green eyes sharp and somehow impressed. For reasons why, Yuuri can’t decide.

“Ahh, Yurio is here!” Viktor cheers, letting go of his daughter’s hand and gliding over to the edge of the rink.

“You _know_ I hate when you call me that,” Yuri rolls his eyes, but graciously accepts the hug Viktor begs for. He’d certainly grown in the past eight years, both in height and maturity. Being the same age now as Yuuri was when he met Viktor, he can’t wait to see more great things come out of the Russian boy.

“Come on, let’s go say hi to Yurio,” Yuuri says to Miyuki, tugging her along on the ice. As they reach Viktor’s side, he lifts her up and sits her on the edge of the rink, wrapping his arms behind her as a support. It almost feels as if he’s showcasing their marvellous daughter, which he wishes he could do every day. “Yurio, meet Miyuki. Miyuki, this is Yurio, your new coach!” He smiles, and Miyuki gives a small wave.

Yuri waves back, smiling softly. He looks away from her and at her father’s instead, glaring. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” he says, but his eyes flicker back down to the little girl swaying her feet, and the two older men can’t help but notice another sliver of a smile grace his features.

“We’re very grateful, Yurio,” Viktor grins, pinching the boy’s cheek despite how much older he is. He wonders if Yuri will ever seem like a grown up to him. He was always the little rebellious figure skater, and that title in Viktor’s mind wouldn’t erase no matter how many times he spoke to Yuri, or watched him perform a new piece.

“She’s still new on the ice, so be a bit careful with her today,” Yuuri mutters meekly, lifting her up and lowering her back down onto the ice again. He watches her attempt to skate off. She’d seen videos of them skate before, and he watches as she tries to jump into the air, skates only lifting a centimetre off the cool ice. As she lands, divots carve into the ice. He wishes he and Viktor had let her practice recreationally before her first lesson instead of plunging her right in the deep end, as she plays with a chunk of the ice she chipped out.

“Of course,” Yuri replies, opening the gate and sliding onto the ice. The two fathers stay to the side as Yuri gracefully glides away, quickly finding Miyuki’s side. He turns around, cocking his head. “You know, you guys don’t have to stick around, right?” He smiles cheekily, shrugging his shoulders, before crouching down to the small girl and talking to her.

The two decide to sit in the bleachers, side-by-side. Their heads move side to side as Yuri leads Miyuki across the ice, teaching her little tricks and tips. He seemed to be a marvellous teacher. The way he held his body with such confidence, such a contrast from his emotional teenaged self. Words of praise and encouragement tumbled from him, blooming poise from the young girl. The couple could already see how much Miyuki loved him, delighted babbles and giggles echoing in the empty mini-stadium.

Yuuri sighed, a deep exhale of an emotion Viktor couldn’t decipher. “Yurio has matured so much,” he comments, as Yuri scoops Miyuki up from beneath her arms and lifts her into the air, spinning her around. “I think he really likes Miyuki,” he observes, watching over the two on the rink. Long, glistening lines dance over the ice where the coach and student had been.

“He does, just look at him,” Viktor replies.

Miyuki falls over onto the ice, and Viktor hears a small gasp escape Yuuri’s throat from beside him. Yuri quickly skates over to her side, whispering something to her, before gently helping her back onto her feet. He dries off her knees with a little face towel, rubbing it over her face to clear her tears. He gives her a little high-five, too, and they’re off skating again.

“What did he do to make her stop crying so quickly?” Yuuri asks, eyebrows coming together.

“He told her that you’re supposed to fall over,” the grey-haired man answers. He brings his hand into Yuuri’s lap and intertwines their fingers. In the cold room, the warmth of their bodies connects here. “When he was younger, I told him that you can’t learn unless you make mistakes. No one had ever really told us it was okay to fail when I was younger, and I wanted to make sure Yurio knew that it was. I’m glad to see he took this lesson to heart,” he smiles gently, a distant look twinkling in his eye as he recalls memories of his past.

Yuuri leans his head on Viktor’s shoulder, and in the back corner of the bleachers, in a big ice rink filled with no one else but their daughter and dear friend, he feels content. He can imagine now, Miyuki growing up to achieve great things, the expansion of their little family, and the beginning of Yurio’s.

***** *** *****

Yuuri remembers this day with a feeling of warmth that swells in his heart. He thinks back on the days Miyuki would parade around the house in her collection of leotards, or press into the bruises she received from falling and getting back up again. He remembers how proud he felt when she tied her skates perfectly for the first time, or when she completed her first jump, or her first competition (in which she won gold).

He and Viktor kept their daughter’s first pair of skates, so small she can now hold them in the palm of her hand. They sit in the back of the closet, but whenever Yuuri craves the nostalgia of those youth-filled days, he pulls them out, along with a collection of other miscellaneous skating merchandise.

He supposes he made the right choice. To chase after his dream, which lead him into the arms of Viktor. To cheer Miyuki on, which gifted her a similar dream, that she worked so hard to achieve, too. He wonders if any of this would have happened if he had never seen Viktor skate. Yuuri decides, as he packs Miyuki’s tiny skates back into the big box in the cupboard, that he really did make the right choices.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to turn Parent!Victuuri into a series woaaaah~ I would love to get some feedback on this as this is my first out-of-phandom fic... It feels strange to publish something without the names 'Dan' and 'Phil' hahaha.  
> You can comment your feedback below or send it to [here](fivepixelphan.tumblr.com/ask) on my tumblr so I find it quicker! My tumblr also has a bunch of other methods of communication :D  
> *whispers* _also you can send in prompts_


End file.
